1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus for picking up electronic components from a component feeding device by suction by suction nozzles and mounting the electronic components on a positioned printed board. In detail, the invention relates to a method of mounting an electronic component and an electronic component mounting apparatus in which electronic components are picked up from a component feeding device by suction by suction nozzles, a height level of a positioned printed board is measured by a height level detection device, and the electronic components are mounted on the printed board based on the measurement result of this height level detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general electronic component mounting apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2006-286707 and so on, for example. In some cases, due to a warp of a printed board, electronic micro-components may be brought back instead of mounted, crack, or scatter solders in the mounting operation. Therefore, the lowering of suction nozzles during the mounting of electronic components is controlled, using a device for detecting a height level of a board such as a laser displacement gauge and based on its measurement result.
However, a plurality of positions for height measurement need be set on a printed board, taking account of the warping state or curvature of the board, and inputting the coordinates of the measurement positions is a complicated work. The invention realizes setting of measurement positions suitable for a warping state of a printed board and an easy work of setting the measurement positions.